New Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes
by Cadyn Brewer-Sidelia Miller
Summary: The Avengers are taking time off from SHEILD and Fury knows he needs people to fill in their shoes. So Thor convinces him to use teenagers! Will this new team step up and fill in their shoes, or will they crack under the pressure?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter OC's!

Okay so I know I have a bunch of stories and ect. But I'm doing Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes in my own way. Some episodes will stay the same some won't and I'll be adding in Avengers Assemble episodes as well. I will be picking the love interest of the characters once they are picked if you do not like it and want them to be paired with someone else then both parties please contact me (as I will not deal with one request from only one party) if you're a guest then please tell me who in your review.

Anyway here's what you need for your OC's

Name:

Nickname:

Alias:

Civilian clothes:

Superhero outfit:

Workout Clothes:

Hair (in civilian, work out and superhero form):

Gender:

Avenger they are replacing:

Choice of weapon (or skills like martial arts if no weapon can use powers):

Worked for S.H.E.I.L.D in the past or not:

Family:

Hometown:

Age (15-18):

Skin tone:

Eye color:

example:

Name: Bella J. Doran

Nickname: Bell

Alias: Midnight

Civilian clothes: A light blue camisole, black hoodie, dark blue skinny jeans, black convers

Superhero outfit: A dark blue/ around the neck top, black sleeves with dark blue designs/ lining, black leggings, black skirt, black boots, black mask with dark blue lining and designs on the side.

Workout clothes: A white tank top, pink shorts with blue lining on the sides, grey/ pink tennis shoes.

Hair: Dirty blonde reaches mid-back (straight; civilian), curly and partial ponytail (superhero), ponytail (workout)

Gender: Female

Avenger they are replacing: Hawkeye (possibly); Bobbi Morse (possibly)

Family: Mother, twin sister (fraternal), aunt, cousins (all deceased; killed by HYDRA), brother (presumably killed by HYDRA; most likely got away before the others were killed) father (unknown; estranged; possibly dead or alive)

Hometown: Los Angeles, California

Choice of weapon (or skills): Bow and arrow

Age: 16

Skin tone: Fair

Eye color: Blue-green

...

Avengers needing successors

Tony

T'Challa

Thor

Bruce/Hulk

Captain America

Black Widow

Hawkeye (possibly)

Bobbi Morse (possibly)

Storm

Wolverine

Janet

Hank

Ms. Marvel

Betty Ross

...

Note I am leaving out Vision and Spider-Man because I don't really see them as Avengers; Storm is included because she and T'Challa are a couple. As to why I have a "possibly" next to Clint and Bobbi is because I can't decide if she should be in Bobbi's place or not. I want her to be a SHEILD agent that later joins the Avengers but is also with the Avengers from the beginning so you guys get to pick that then I'll pick who the next Clint or Bobbi is. Also who doesn't love a little Wolverine? Okay please submit.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: How is this possible?

Nick Fury was in a state of shock as he wondered around a SHEILD helio-carrier as he had just found out some shocking news. Thor's wife, Sif, had been the first so Thor is the first expected the other men of the Avengers had no clue what their significant others were in a serious state.

The same could be said for him as he bumped into his wife, Maria Fury (née Hill). "Maria are you alright?" He asks as he helps her up.

"Well actually Nick..."

"Yes?"

...

"Steve?" Steve, otherwise known as Captain America, was working out as the top SHEILD agent/ assassin came in as he had just delivered a round house kick that would knock anyone unconscious on a punching bag.

"Hey Natasha how are you?" Even though they've been married for a year now Steve still made Natasha blush.

"We need to talk."

"Sure. What about?"

...

"T'Challa?" Storm says as she flies through the air and he is running on the sidewalk.

"Yes?" He says as he stops and Ororo flies down next to him.

"We need to talk it's serious." The African king gulped. Sure he and Ororo had serious talks before but with the way she said it just now made him think that it would change their lives for good.

...

Tony was working on a new inventation when Carol came in. Tony could feel her blue eyes blazing into his skull.

Putting down the flame torch Tony gave a heavy sigh as he turned to his fiancé. "Okay Carol you usually don't bother me unless it's important. So what is it?"

...

Hank had been out of the superhero business for years. Sure he still worried for Janet everytime she went away or she shrank down but that doesn't mean she couldn't have a little break every now and again, right?

Giving a sigh Hank knew that Jan loved being a hero and would hardly give it up unless she wanted to.

"Hank? You here?" She asks as she goes into his office building. It was common for the two to shout for the other since the building was his and it was mostly empty they didn't mind.

"In the library Jan." He shouts back.

Hank Pym in library and not doing his boring science meant that he was deep in thought about something.

Entering the library Jan saw Hank read a red hard cover book. She sits down next to him on the couch. Jan knew she'd either be solo for a while or relocated.

"Hank can we...talk?" She asks nervously.

Closing his book and placing it on the table Hank turned to Jan. He motioned for to continue. "Look Hank," uh oh. Everytime Hank heard look and then his name afterwards he knew it wasn't good.

"I'm thinking about becoming a trainer for New Avengers."

Shocked Hank could only get somethings out. "Nee Avengers? What? Trainer? Why?"

"Yes Hank. New Avengers."

"But why?"

"Because the other girls are-"

...

"Bruce." The forty something man looked at the young burnnett woman sat next to him on the Avengers' couch staring at his human palms with his red radiating eyes then turned his attention to the burnnett woman next to him.

"This...is...impossible. Betty how-"

"You forget; I can calm the Hulk down to where you become you again."

"Right. So why did you free me? I mean I'm not exactly a number one charmer here."

"Bruce we need to talk- it's about us."

"What is it?"

...

Bobbi and Clint were at the beach having fun. They were in a secluded area that only they knew about so it became their place. "You really have to appreciate days like this huh Bobbi."

"Yes. Warm weather, the day nice and slow."

"Yeah. And nothing to do for SHEILD."

"Speaking of not doing things for SHEILD. Clint we need to talk."

"Okay?..." Clint says as he turns to his wife. "What is it?"

...

"Why am I in charge again?"

"Because I need to look for other mutants and I have known you- besides Ororo- the longest and the other students look up to you."

"Alright. But who will take over my place?"

"Solo? SHEILD is working on it. As for leader of the X-Men you still can. You just have to juggle being a headmaster and a team leader while I'm looking for other mutants and talking to their parent(s)."

"Alright Charles." Logan says.

...

"Thor, are you alright my beloved?"

"Yes. Just nervous. I've never done this before so I don't know how I'll be."

"Don't worry. It'll all just come naturally to you."

He nods as though he knows what his wife saying is true. "I know. But I also must make sure that you are also while you're-"

"I know Thor. While I'm-"

...

All the woman looked at their fiancé's and wives as they woman say: "I'm pregnant." All of the men- minus Thor- were in shock and then all of them (minus Thor and Hank) passed out.

...

A/N: Okay on this people can send in 2 OC's and only two. Also you can send someone in from a different country just say where they're from. Also the following are taken:

Thor- Izobel Contreras (Sorceress) by somuchfandomsolittletime

Hawkeye- Bella Doran (Midnight) by Cadyn Brewer-Sidelia Miller

Hulk- Calexa O'Connel (Knockout) by Gamma Star 15

Black Panther- Allison Daniels (White Wolf) by Fangirlingovermarvel.

And remember I'll be working with both boys and girls so please don't be afraid of sending in any boys.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: The Avengers make their picks

A/N: So I know it's been a while since I last updated. First it was some writers block, then when I was working on another chapter but I couldn't log in due to some weird technical difficulties. Anyway I need just three more OC's, Storm, Wasp and Wolverine need them. So if you've submitted one you can submit another or if any of you have friends that would be interested in this please tell them/ send in some OC's. I need just two more boys and one more girl. Also, this chapter is very short. And this is all like a pre-season so the next chapter will be like an Episode 1.

...

Standing in a room full of small TV's, all of the Avengers were looking at certain teens that they thought were suitable enough to take their places. The door to the room opened up to reveal Storm, Wolverine, and Betty Ross.

"Ororo, Logan." Captain America greeted the two X-Men. "And...Betty?" He's in shock as of to why these three were in the room. Well he knew that Storm and Betty were pregnant but it still confused him as of why they were there.

"Hey there Cap." Logan says. "If you're wondering why we're here well Charles is going around trying to find new mutants that could make good X-Men so I'm taking over as headmaster and I'm only allowed to go on team missions."

"No more solo?"

"No more solo."

"I'm here because SHIELD thinks that it'll be a good idea for me to pick a replacement as well." Betty says.

"As you know I am pregnant with T'Challa's child and SHIELD, along with the Professor, thought that it would be a good idea for me to also pick a replacement." Ororo informs.

Steve nods. Then a few minutes later the rest of the Avengers showed up and all looked at the small screens showing teens with very interesting powers and/ or skills.

"So," Fury says as he enters the room. "Have all fourteen of you made your decisions?"

All of them nod. "Alright." Fury says with concern in his voice. "Let's go pick up the Next Avengers."


	4. Chapter 4

Season One Episode One: New Avengers pt.1 11/ 27/ 14

A teenage girl with golden blond hair was standing in an ally as she watched the cops took a robber covered in netting to jail. She smirked. She might be a hero but she was no fan of police officers.

In her opinion they had to much power, and no checked up on them. What was that old saying? Oh yes: With great power comes great responsibility. But the police seem to be doing their own thing.

But just because she didn't have a very high opinion of the police doesn't mean that she isn't willing to work with them. Just as long as she didn't have to do it on a daily or weekly basis.

Going through the valley the teenager didn't realize that a SHIELD ship was above her. But she did however notice that she was surrounded by a green light and was being teleported up.

...

In Portland, Maine a girl with very light blond and curly hair was walking down the street having a good day. That is until someone put their hand on her shoulder. Turning she saw an older man who looked to be in his fourties and had brown hair that was receding.

"Coulson," she says coolly. "What do you want?"

"It's nice to see you too, Allison, Ally," he says after she gives him a glare after he had said her full name. "SHIELD needs you."

"So you can what? Take my amulet?"

"No. You see the Avengers are taking a leave of absence and they picked their replacements and one of them is you."

She looked at him very skeptically then took him by his arm and he teleported them up. "Oh, and Coulson, if this turns out to be a trap, SHIELD won't have a main ship for a while."

...

In the X-Mansion a girl who looked to be Japanese was bragging about how she had beat Kurt in a battle simulation. "...No seriously I had him on his back then without warning I pulled out my two katanas."

"Dana, someone's here to see you." Charles says.

"Who?"

"Captain America." The young girl started to freak out inside. She always had a crush on the blond hair blue eyed solider, even if he was from WWII.

Sitting on the living room couch Dana couldn't help but love the way Steve's were so blue. "So, Dana, I hear you are quite...the hero."

"Yeah, so what?"

"Well...the Avengers are taking a leave of absence. And each of the Avengers, and some of the X-Men have to choose replacements. I chose you. Are you in?"

"Sure thing."

...

On the streets of a New Jersey town was a fair skinned male with a blue mohawk and green eyes. He was kicked out of school because he had seen someone getting bullied and when standing up to the bullies the school authorities had assumed that he was the bully and was kicked out.

While he was cleaning out his locker the guy he had saved asked why he had stuck up for him. Ian just simply replied that he stuck up for what he believed, and one of things he believed in was to stop bullying.

But that was hours ago. And the mystery guy that turned him into some Neon Freak (as he had been called when he first used it to help save civilians).

"Ian," through the corner of his eye he saw a woman with long white hair and was wearing an X-Man suit.

"Storm."

"So you have heard of me."

"Who doesn't hear about the Avengers, X-Men or Spider-Man?"

"Good point."

"Why are you here?"

"SHIELD needs help,"

"From a teenager?"

"Well, more than one. But yes. Will you come with me?" Ian gladly accepted, which surprised Storm as she assumed that he would be harder to convince.

...

In Miami a girl with long brown hair, that was in a braid, was helping an elderly woman who had dropped her groceries. "Why thank you," she thanks the teen.

"It wasn't a problem. Really." The teen replies as she finishes putting the groceries in the trunk of the old ladies car. "Have a good day."

"You too, sweetheart."

...

An hour later the teen was at the beach and enjoying the sun rays when a shadow came over her. Opening her eyes she saw Logan.

"Wolverine," she's surprised to see him. "What are you doing here?

"SHIELD needs help, you in or what?"

"When do we leave?"

"Now." He takes out a mini remote and presses the button and the two floated in the air, then went into a ship. This was going to be a long process.

...

A/N: Happy Thanksgiving, and I am not dead. I will try to at least update this story once a week, but it might change as I am going to play soccer (for the first time ever) for my high school in spring.

Also, one OC (a replacement one) will appear later in the story.


End file.
